


Перья, пули и сломанные рога

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Криминально-маниакальная АУ с ножами-пистолетами. Кровь, любовь и очень странный оргазм.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 3





	Перья, пули и сломанные рога

**Author's Note:**

> Авторская иллюстрация, прошу любить: https://pp.userapi.com/c845021/v845021370/10e635/rOsN-gvn0HE.jpg

Жан смотрит на две белые дорожки, расчертившие его загорелый живот.   
Два вдоха включают глаза Бека.   
Горячий язык на коже гонит адреналин от живота к горлу и выше. Жан улыбается в этот хищный рот, задаёт вопрос в его острые зубы: 

— У нас есть шансы, Любимый? 

— Нет. 

— Хорошо. 

Поцелуй объясняет всё. Всё ради этого. Ради этой вечной сжигающей похоти.   
Он смотрит на крылья Бека. Гладит чёрные перья. Крылья у Бека есть всегда, только обычно их не видно, как и этого адского свечения в глазах.   
Сейчас Жан чувствует себя очень сильным. 

Много лет назад, когда Жан увидел Бека снова, он был слабым, не мог даже шевелиться, просто лежал и скулил.   
Он смотрел на сломанные рога и думал, что у него галлюцинации. Но галлюцинация не смогла бы сорвать с него чудовище и перегрызть ненавистное горло. Галлюцинация не убила бы каждого в том борделе. Не баюкала бы Жана после, не покрывала бы поцелуями руки, изуродованные инъекциями, и не осталась бы с ним навсегда. 

Они одеваются. Можно не спешить: впереди целая Вечность.   
Жан встаёт на одно колено, между входом и импровизированной баррикадой из мебели и книг. Он закидывает на плечо тяжёлую сталь. Возбуждение ровно греет в груди, когда Бек прилаживает снаряд и открывает двери.   
Вспышка. Граната уносится в темноту, опаляя огненным хвостом, и внутри Жана все начинает тлеть ещё до взрыва.   
Бек перезаряжает и исчезает в пекле дверного проёма.   
Жан очень хочет за ним, но остаётся на месте. Беку не может навредить огонь. А у Жана есть ещё один залп.   
Он прицеливается и спускает курок. Жан мечтает быть этим выстрелом. Хочет туда, где убивает его тёмный Ангел.   
Снаружи всё обесцвечивается.   
Жан бросает базуку и прижимается животом к бетону, под грохот и крики, бровью к прицелу пулемёта, и звонко засыпает гильзами пол. Горячему уже тесно в теле, оно рвётся наружу, Жан в предвкушении хохочет, разрезая камуфляж очередями. Человеческие фигуры валятся, как огромные кегли. Их крики врываются в мозг вспышками удовольствия. Они причиняли боль его Агелу, и Жан убьёт их всех.   
Наконец он бросает бесполезный теперь чёрный скелет. В правую руку привычно ложится палаш, другую оттягивает обманчиво холодный "узи". Они уже здесь, в помещении. Эти желающие умереть больше не приносят удовольствия, только мешают ему двигаться вперёд. Жан убирает их с раздражением, как назойливых мух. Он хочет туда, к своему Беку. Он слишком долго был далеко.   
Последняя белая шея перед глазами становится красной, и Жан вырывается из мышеловки.   
Пули его пистолета впиваются в ткани, превращая их в обугленные лохмотья.   
Его глаза находят тёмный силуэт, и внутренний пожар разгорается с новой силой. Железо сверкает в руках его Ангела, окрашивая всё в новые цвета.   
Жан не знает зачем Беку тесак. Зачем ему вообще оружие, он может убивать одним своим звериным видом — лицо залито кровью, с железных когтей слетают густые капли, в глазах отражение преисподней. Посланник смерти.   
Раненый падает перед ним на колени. Бек берет ещё живого за волосы, чтобы подарить ему последний поцелуй, и отпускает мертвеца.   
От представшего зрелища жар в теле достигает апогея, и оргазм скручивает пополам. Эйфория подхватывает Жана, и он больше не чувствует боли в плече.   
Бек опять теряется из виду, но это уже не важно, он рядом, Жан чувствует его.   
Патроны кончились слишком быстро, один глаз ослеп, рука не слушается.   
Бек тащит его в заброшенное здание, из которого им никогда не выйти.   
Бек сползает по стене и заваливается на пол.   
Жан нависает сверху, смотрит в угасающие глаза, ищет ответ. 

— Почему? 

Кровавый поцелуй с осколками зубов напоминает ему «почему».   
С потолка падают чёрные перья. Пламя в жёлтых зрачках потухает.   
Из ворота выскальзывает католический крест и повисает между ними.   
Жан смотрит на распятого Христа и срывает его с себя.   
Он не может раскаяться, ведь Бек ждёт его в Аду. 

— Я скоро, Любимый. Я догоню. 

Армейский нож в сапоге не пригодится мертвецу. Жан сжимает рукоять в скользком кулаке. Тяжело поднимается и идёт на приближающиеся звуки.


End file.
